herofandomcom-20200223-history
Izabella
Izabella (also known as Izzy) is the one of the two tritagonists of Transformers: The Last Knight sharing with Hot Rod. She will be potrayed by Isabela Moner Appearance Personality History The Last Knight Izabella was orphaned when the Decepticons attacked Chicago. She stayed in the ruined city instead of finding a foster home and made two great friends in the form of Canopy and Sqweeks. She appeared to divert the attention of two TRF walker drones from attacking some troubleseeking kids and instructed Sqweeks to use an old maneuver to destroy them. One of the kids she saved immediately professed his love for her, but Izabella was unimpressed. Unfortunately, Canopy had drawn the TRF's attention when he transformed, and was hit by an air strike. Izabella tearfully told Canopy to get up as Cade Yeager and Bumblebee arrived and trashed the walker. She would have stayed, but was talked out of it by Cade who convinced her that Canopy wouldn't want her to die too. Izzy and Sqweeks later stowed away on Hound's vehicle mode to Cade's junkyard. While a confrontation with Grimlock distracted Cade for a while, she was soon discovered and told to leave. She bargained for an extended stay and succeeded. She then installed a new arm onto Sqweeks and oversaw a voicebox transplant on Bumblebee, but the larger Autobot was not impressed with his new voice and ripped it out. She fled to an abandoned city with Cade when the TRF and the Decepticons assaulted their sanctuary, but had to confront Megatron when he dangled Sqweeks by the head. Cade immediately dragged her back. She then fled into a large building and witnessed Cogman, as well as Cade disabling the mother drone in an incredibly dangerous move. She returned to the junkyard under Crosshairs' temporary leadership after Cogman took Cade and Bumblebee to England, the green Autobot remarking that he would not be reading her any bedtime stories. Some time after, she noticed another moon appearing in the sky and informed Jimmy about it. Daytrader soon got the Autobots a ship, and Izzy asked Hound if she could follow them. Hound agreed, stating that he "wasn't like any human parent". Izzy boarded the Osprey that Cade, Viviane, William Lennox, and Santos were on, only to discover that Sqweeks had tagged along. She argued that the small Autobot be left behind, but the plane had already taken off. She mostly stayed on Hound's shoulder in the final battle, but relocated to behind the lines to tell Sqweeks to destroy a gun emplacement that was preventing the humans and Autobots from advancing. Sqweeks complied. She then noticed Dragonstorm flying in with Optimus Prime and climbed a ledge, jumping in joy as the gestalt knight swooped past. She then retreated off the ignition chamber with the TRF soldiers, as a large landmass was set to collide with it. While Izzy was afraid of the sheer drop, a TRF soldier helped her parachute off the landmass. Arriving safely on the ground, she shed tears when it appeared that Cade and Viviane had perished in the ignition chamber's fall... only for her fears to be alleviated, as Optimus Prime drove out of the dust cloud with the two humans safely inside. She was reunited with Sqweeks in the aftermath and watched as Optimus Prime gave a speech. Gallery transformers-the-last-knight-trailer-screencaps-10.png Transformers-the-last-knight-trailer-screencaps-31.png transformers-the-last-knight-trailer-screencaps-20.png Transformers-the-last-knight-trailer-screencaps-33.png Transformers The Last Knight - Extended Super Bowl Spot 4K Ultra HD Gallery 088.jpg Transformers-The-Last-Knight-Theatrical-Trailer-2-185.jpg Transformers-The-Last-Knight-Theatrical-Trailer-2-146.jpg Transformers-The-Last-Knight-Theatrical-Trailer-2-101.jpg Transformers-The-Last-Knight-Theatrical-Trailer-2-40.jpg Transformers-The-Last-Knight-Theatrical-Trailer-2-124.jpg Transformers-The-Last-Knight-Theatrical-Trailer-2-44.jpg Transformers-5-KCA-Clip-5.jpg Transformers-5-KCA-Clip-42.jpg Transformers-The-Last-Knight-Theatrical-Trailer-2-5.jpg Transformers-The-Last-Knight-Theatrical-Trailer-2-8.jpg Transformers-The-Last-Knight-Theatrical-Trailer-2-25.jpg Transformers-The-Last-Knight-Theatrical-Trailer-2-43.jpg Transformers-The-Last-Knight-Theatrical-Trailer-2-82.jpg Transformers-The-Last-Knight-Theatrical-Trailer-2-84.jpg Transformers-The-Last-Knight-Theatrical-Trailer-2-58.jpg Transformers-The-Last-Knight-Theatrical-Trailer-2-120.jpg Transformers-The-Last-Knight-Theatrical-Trailer-2-126.jpg|Izabella learn to fix Bumblebee Transformers-The-Last-Knight-Theatrical-Trailer-2-143.jpg|Izabella with Hound Transformers-The-Last-Knight-Theatrical-Trailer-2-155.jpg Transformers-The-Last-Knight-Theatrical-Trailer-2-164.jpg scene-00841.jpg scene-01811.jpg Trivia Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Damsel in distress Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Orphans Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Female